1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pre-shampoo type hair treatment composition and more particularly, to a pre-shampoo type hair treatment comprising decomposition derivatives of keratin material and cationic polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair is very readily stained such as by soilings from outside or decomposition matters or oxides of sebum secreted from scalp. For the purpose of removing the stains, it is general to wash the hair with shampoo compositions. The shampoo compositions to be used on washing of hair comprise as their principal component surface active agents such as anionic surface active agents, amphoteric surface active agents and the like, so that when hair is washed with such compositions, not only the stains but also the sebum necessary for imparting suppleness to the hair is also washed away. The hair from which sebum has been washed away is poor to the touch and is hard to comb or brush, and is thus very difficult in handling with the attendant disadvantage that the hair is readily damaged to cause split-ends and broken hairs. In order to prevent the hair from being deteriorated accompanied by the washing of hair, there are added to shampoo compositions additives such as oils and fats or polymeric compounds to improve the styling texture of the hair which has been washed.
On the other hand, pre-shampoo type hair treatments containing oils such as liquid lanolin have recently been developed and sold in the market and gained public favor as an epoch-making article for protecting hair. That is, when hair prior to washing is applied with a pre-shampoo hair treatment and then washed as usual, damages of the hair as will be caused on washing and rising and also on finishing or styling of the hair such as drying by dryers can be prevented, thus imparting conditioning effects to the hair.
However, where hair is protectively treated with such hair treatments containing oils such as lanolin as their principal component, they show disadvantages that the styling texture becomes dull and the treated hair becomes often sticky to the touch. Accordingly, there is a demand of a further improvement and stury on these treatments.